


Handmade Heaven

by Cassieblanca



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Found Family, Healing, Human, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving On, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Single Parents, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieblanca/pseuds/Cassieblanca
Summary: Munkustrap involves himself with a women who's more than meets the eye.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Munkustrap did not consider himself someone who enjoyed the beach.   
  
Swimming, or rather, large bodies of water were not his cup of tea. Never have been, if he was being frank. He recalled being a child and attempting to talk his father out of taking baths. He often tried to strike deals with his father to prevent baths, going so far as to hide when he heard the water run. So how did he find himself stuck in the sun on a blazing hot summer day, trying to keep the sand off his body along with the sea water? Hearing a loud giggle, he looked a few feet away to his left, watching his brother sweet talk a few girls in scantily clad bathing suits.   
  
Ah. That’s right. 

Tugger had wanted to come, for debauched reasons, naturally. The only reason why Munkustrap was with him is due to their father asking him to go with his younger brother to keep an eye on him. Neither of them was pleased with this, however they were not ones to argue with their father. Though Tugger did not want to spend his day being babysat and Munkustrap did not care to babysit him. Or be a third wheel in his flirting games.   
  
Or rather, sixth wheel, it seemed. Where did those girls come from?   
  
Munkustrap sighed, moving from his spot on the lounge chair. He saw a casual restaurant when they walked through the beach. He considered how much trouble Tugger could get himself in if Munkustrap left him for twenty minutes to get a drink.   
  
No more than he usually does, he decided, dusting off his shorts as he made his way to the restaurant. He’s certain Tugger could handle himself for a moment. The restaurant wasn’t terribly far, but the hot sand made walking to the location a horrible chore.   
  
Munkustrap had only made it halfway, less so because of the sand, and more so because of a soft crying he heard. He paused in his movements, glancing around and listening until he spotted a little girl, standing by herself in floaties sporting crocodile tears. Munkustrap scanned the area once more, looking for anyone that could possibly be with the child. Finding that it was unlikely, he walked over to her, kneeling down with a soft smile.   
  
“Hi,” He spoke gently. “Are you lost?”   
  
The girl looked up at him with large wet eyes and a pouting lip. She looked down, little hands grasping at her floaties as she nodded.   
  
“Do you know where you last saw your parents?” He asked. She shook her head, her eyes watering even more. 

“It’s alright...” Munkustrap said quickly. “Don’t worry, I’ll help your find your parents, okay...? What’s your name?”   
  
The girl didn’t answer for a moment, shifting in place as she rubbed her eyes.   
  
“Jemima...” Munkustrap smiled.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Jemima. My name is Munkustrap.”   
  
“That’s a silly name...” She replied, wiping her cheeks. He couldn’t help but laugh.   
  
“It is a little silly, isn’t it?” He said with a smile. Munkustrap was pleased to see her crying starting to slow down.   
  
“Do you see that restaurant over there?” He asked her. “If we go there, we can call the security and they can help find your parents. Do you want to do that?”   
  
Jemima gave a firm nod. Munkustrap took her hand and led the little girl to the restaurant. It was fairly crowded, and it took longer than Munkustrap would have liked to get someone’s attention to help the with the situation. It proved even harder when Munkustrap asked her what the name of her mother was, with Jemima very seriously replying that, “Mommy’s name is mommy.”   
  
And while that might have been a terribly adorable answer, it made it harder to locate her parents.   
  
Regardless, Munkstrap planted himself at a table near the entrance in case her parents came in and bought Jemima a bowl of ice cream. She was much calmer now—happier now that she had a treat. They were sharing a plate of fries as Jemima happily talked his ear off.   
  
“This is my first time at the beach, you know!” She told him. “I didn’t know it would be so big! The waves knocked me right over! It’s okay though! Because I have my floaties. They have kitties on them, see?”   
  
“I see,” Munkustrap said. “They’re very cute. How old are you?”   
  
“I just turned five!” She exclaimed happily. “That means I’m a big girl now. So, I don’t _really_ need my floaties, you know. But they’re _really_ cute, and mommy likes it when I wear them.”   
  
Munkustrap smiled as he listened to her. Very cute, indeed.   
  
“What does your mommy look like?” he asked, thinking he could keep an eye out for her.   
  
“Oh, mommy is the prettiest!” She said quickly, with a big smile. “She has really pretty yellow and red hair! It comes up to her chin and is really wooshy!”   
  
So strawberry blond hair, he thought to himself, glancing at the entrance.   
  
“How did you lose your mom?”   
  
“I was looking for buried treasure.” Jemima answered after she took a big bite of ice cream. “And then I didn’t know where I was.... Mommy doesn’t like it when I wonder. I hope she won’t be mad...”   
  
“I’m sure she’ll be worried, but more than that, she’ll be very happy to know you’re safe.” Munkustrap told her, taking a bite of a French fry. “My little brother used to wonder off all the time when he was your age. Our father was always very happy to find him.”   
  
Though Tugger still had a horrible habit of vanishing for days at a time. Its less cute when you’re a 26-year-old man.   
  
“You have a little brother?” Jemima asked curiously. “I don’t have any siblings. Is it fun, having a brother?”   
  
“It can be, yes.” He said, mostly truthful. “He’s....very silly.”   
  
“Silly means fun.” She informed Munkustrap.   
  
“You know, he is a very fun person, you’re right.” He chuckled.   
  
While they were enjoying their conversation, a woman suddenly burst in through the entrance of the restaurant. Munkustrap looked up fast, watching her frantically look around before spotting their table, rushing over and picking up Jemima fast.   
  
“Oh, thank God--” She breathed, squeezing Jemima tightly. “I was worried _sick_ about you...! Why did you run off...! You know you can’t do that...!”   
  
“Mommy! You found me...!” Jemima squealed.   
  
Munkustrap stood up, finding he was taller than Jemima’s mother. As described, she had short strawberry blond hair, though it looked redder as it was wet and pushed back.   
  
And not that it mattered, _yes_ , she _was_ very pretty. Although when she finally noticed Munkustrap, her eyes narrowed sharply at him as she took a step away, holding her daughter close.   
  
“Who are you?” She demanded.   
  
“Sorry--My name is Munkustrap.” He told her. “I found your daughter crying on the beach and brought her here to try and find you.”   
  
She gave him a look he frequently got when he told people his name—One that suggested she thought he was making it up—before she glanced him over. She relaxed only slightly, seemingly deciding whether he was a threat.   
  
“Is that true?” She asked Jemima.   
  
“Mm! He was really nice mommy—He bought me ice cream and everything!” Jemima answered sweetly. Her mother’s eyes glanced at the table, stroking her daughter’s hair.   
  
“.... Thank you.” She said after a moment. “For helping her. My sister was supposed to be watching her, but I guess she got distracted.”   
  
“It was no problem at all.” Munkustrap said with a smile, hoping it will put her at ease. “Jemima was very good company.”   
  
“Mm...” Her mother eyed him a bit longer before kissing Jemima’s cheek.   
  
“What do you say, Jemima?”   
  
“Oh! Thank you very much!” She beamed. Munkustrap smiled.   
  
“You’re very welcome.” He said. “I’ll leave you two then. Bye-bye Jemima, stay close your mother, okay?”   
  
“Okay! Bye-bye Munk..!” She exclaimed, giving a big wave.   
  
As Munkustrap took his leave, he could practically feel her mother staring holes into the back of his head. He supposes he can’t begrudge her suspicion, though he expected a bit more appreciation and less of the third degree. Walking out, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, reading a message from his brother asking him where he was as he made his way back.   
  
\--- 

“You should have seen her Munk, she was all over me.”   
  
“I’m so happy for you.”   
  
Another reason he hates the beach, Munkustrap decided, was the traffic he got to drive in when they try to leave. He was practically parked on the road, forced to listen to his brother go on and on about the women and men who couldn’t keep their hands off of him. He’s not sure he can stand to listen to the overly vivid descriptions of the people Tugger involves himself with the whole drive home, so he attempted to change the subject. 

“Not that I’m not horribly invested in your...escapades,” Munkustrap said, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. “But perhaps we can talk about something else? Anything else.”   
  
He could hear Tugger roll his eyes as he put his feet up on the dashboard.   
  
“Fine. Then tell me why you vanished earlier. You were gone for a while.”   
  
“I was—Put your feet down, please—I was helping a child.”   
  
“A child?” He asked, not moving his feet. 

“Yes,” Munkustrap said, finally getting a chance to drive further on the road. “She was lost, so I helped her find her mother.”   
  
“Oh, cool.” Tugger nodded. “Mom must have been happy, huh?”   
  
“Well, I suppose.” Munkustrap shrugged. Tugger looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.   
  
“She was happy to have her daughter back,” He went on with a sigh. “But she treated me with suspicion, that’s all.”   
  
Tugger made an understanding sound.   
  
“People get weird when guys are around kids, don’t take it so personally.”   
  
“I know. I just feel bad. I was hoping I could make her less worried; I suppose.”   
  
“You worry too much.” Tugger said. “You helped the kid, that’s all that matters. Don’t lose sleep cause the mom was stressed.”   
  
Munkustrap sighed. His brother had a point, he thought. It probably had nothing to do with him, anyway. There wasn’t any reason to obsess over it.   
  
“Thanks,” He said, offering Tugger a small smile.   
  
“Sure thing. So, was she hot?”   
  
“You are _unbelievable_.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. _Was she_? Did she have a ring?”   
  
Munkustrap let out a frustrated sigh. He pressed his elbow to the window and leaned against his hand in annoyance.   
  
“I didn’t look for a ring,” He said firmly. “Because it _wasn’t important_. But yes, she was pretty. Happy?”   
  
“Terribly.” His brother grinned. “Should have looked for a ring.”   
  
“Are you implying I should date a single mother?”   
  
“Date anyone, honestly. But I can see you playin’ house and likein’ it.” Tugger crackled, leaning back in his seat.   
  
Munkustrap wondered if it was against his morals to kick Tugger out of the car and make him walk home. Although at the speed the traffic was going, Tugger might make it home before Munkustrap, which wouldn’t be very fair.   
  
“Okay, back to me,” Tugger said with a grin. “I got a date with a girl I met at the beach. Hot red head—can’t remember her name though.”   
  
“Then I’m sure the date will be a wild success.”   
  
“She put her name and number in my phone, jerk.” Tugger huffed. “It was just really complicated, that’s all. Anyway, she said she has a sister and I was thinking we could--”   
  
“No, thanks.”   
  
“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”   
  
“I’m not going on a double date with you.”   
  
“Why not! It’s not as if you have anything else going on.”   
  
“First of all, that’s not true. Secondly, the last time, I think you’ll recall, I went on a double date with you, you took my date home and slept with them both. So, I am saving us all a lot of trouble.”   
  
“You really need to stop throwing that in face.” Tugger puffed, sinking in his seat with minimal guilt.   
  
“I’m not throwing anything in your face, I am just saying I learned a lesson.” Munkustrap said easily.   
  
“Whatever, she wasn’t even your type, so I don’t feel bad.” Tugger said, putting his feet down to pull the visor down, looking at himself in the small mirror.   
  
“And _you_ know what my type is?” Munkustrap asked incredulously.   
  
“Sure.” Tugger hummed, fixing his hair, eyes focused on the mirror. “You need a woman who won’t be into me, for one. Now, that sort of person is one in a million, I know, but they do exist. That’s why that one date didn’t work out, she was giving me the eyes all night.”   
  
“Because you kept flirting with her!”   
  
“Details.” He waved his hand. “My point still stands; you need a girl who isn’t gonna be swayed by me. You also need someone who’s serious, like you. Someone who’s not gonna take your shit, not too young either, but someone you can take care of.”   
  
“.... You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you?” Munkustrap asked, surprised at his brother.   
  
“Once or twice.” Tugger said with a shrug. “You’re getting close to the big Three-Oh, Munk. It wouldn’t kill you to have some fun while you’re still young.”   
  
“I have fun.” Munkustrap told him stiffly. It may not be the sort of fun Tugger enjoys, but it’s not as if Munkustrap spends all day every day working.   
  
Just...most of his time.   
  
“The last time you went on a date _was_ that double date,” Tugger sighed heavily. “And that was two years ago. Look,”   
  
Tugger shifted in his seat, facing his brother with a seriousness that was admittedly rare for Tugger.   
  
“Come on the date with me. If it doesn’t work out, I won’t make you go on them anymore, but at least _try_. Leave the house for a reason that isn’t work or school related for _once_.”   
  
Munkustrap let out a long sigh, glancing at Tugger with furrowed brows, considering the offer. If he didn’t look so terribly serious, Munkustrap would be tempted to shrug him off. He doesn’t need a relationship to feel whole nor does he need to go out every night to enjoy himself.   
  
But...it _has_ been a while since he’s been on a date. One night out wouldn’t kill him, either...   
  
The traffic started to clear ahead of them. Munkustrap pressed on the gas, allowing them to drive faster than five miles per hour.   
  
“Fine, I’ll do it. But don’t sleep with her this time.”   
  
His brother let out a victory shout.   
  
\--- 

Munkustrap was loathed to admit that he did not have anything he deemed suitable to wear for a date. Either that, or he hasn’t gone out in so long he has simply forgotten how this whole arrangement works.   
  
Good lord, it really has been too long, he thought, throwing more shirts and pants aside as he struggled to find something decent. Tugger arranged the details of the date, so Munkustrap was stumped on what to do with himself. He figured it wouldn’t be a formal affair, so none of his tux’s that he typically wore for Gala’s would do, but he couldn’t possibly wear the tee-shirts he uses for when he rehearses for shows at school. That was far too casual, he thought. There had to be a middle ground...   
  
If only he could find it...!!   
  
Throwing a shirt down on the ground, Munkustrap stomped out of his bedroom, making his way to Tugger’s. He threw open the door, finding his brother in his bathroom, working on his hair.   
  
“I can’t go out.” He proclaimed.   
  
“What?” Tugger looked at him, dumbfounded. “Why the hell not?”   
  
“I don’t have anything appropriate to wear tonight. I think I’m going to save myself the embarrassment.” Munkustrap found himself highly offended when Tugger rolled his eyes at him.   
  
“We’re going to a bar for drinks and dinner.” Tugger said flatly. “You need a whole new outfit for that?”   
  
“We’re going to a _bar_ for a _date_?”   
  
Tugger shook his head at him, looking back in the mirror. He fussed with his hair for a moment longer, grinning and winking at himself before turning back to Munkustrap with a frown. He grabbed his arm, dragging him out of Tugger’s bedroom and back to his own. Once they arrived, Tugger looked at the pile of clothes on Munkustraps bed and began to dig through them. He pulled out a few articles of clothing before making his way to his closet. When he came back out, he walked right up to Munkustrap, shoving them in his arms.   
  
“Wha--” Munkustrap looked at the clothes. Tugger had picked out his favorite grey sweater, black jeans and boots.   
  
“I thought you said this sweater makes me look like a nerd.” Munkustrap said, flatly.   
  
“It does,” Tugger confirmed, thumbs on his studded belt. “But it makes your shoulder’s look strong. Those jeans make your ass look good and those boots give you another inch of height. Pick a belt out, brush your hair and then we'll go.”   
  
Munkustrap stared at him. Tugger looked _far_ too pleased with himself.   
  
“You may be getting your masters degree but _I_ know how this shit works.” he said with a grin, sauntering out of his bedroom with pride.   
  
With a huff, Munkustrap changed into the outfit his brother picked out for him. Credit where credit was due, Tugger did well. Munkustrap felt comfortable and thought he looked good. Once he finished getting ready, he went down to meet his brother. Tugger tossed him the keys as their father walked in to see them off.   
  
“Oh, are you going too, Munkustrap?” He asked, smile growing on his face.   
  
“Aha...Yes, I am.”   
  
“I convinced him to let loose for a night.” Tugger bragged excitedly.   
  
Their father laughed, walking to his chair where he did his nightly reading.   
  
“That’s good,” he said, lowering himself down carefully. “You boys have fun, then. Try not to break any laws.”   
  
“No promises.” Tugger said cheerfully, walking out of their home. Munkustrap grabbed his jacket, starting for the door when his father spoke.   
  
“One thing, Munkustrap,” his father said, leaning forward. “You’re not allowed to come home before eleven o’clock.”   
  
“Wha--” Munkustrap sputtered, letting out a disbelieving laugh. “I’m sorry? You’re banning me from the house?”   
  
“Only for a few hours.” His father smiled. “This is a rarity for you. I want you to enjoy it, alright?”   
  
“Don’t tell me you think I don’t have fun too.” Munkustrap said with an embarrassed smile.   
  
“I think you work very hard,” his father explained. “And deserve a night off every now and then. You’re only young once, you know. In a blink of an eye you’ll be like me—bad knees and a sore back.”   
  
Munkustrap let out a laugh, rubbing his neck as he nodded.   
  
“Alright. I won’t be home before eleven. I promise.”   
  
“Good,” His father said, pleased as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
Saying their goodbyes, Munkustrap took his leave and proceeded to drive to the bar with the directions Tugger gave him. It wasn’t as bad as Munkustrap thought it would be. The bar was in the nicer part of the city and had that rock ‘n roll vibe that Tugger was fond of, but not in a dingy way. As the band on stage played when they entered, Munkustrap glanced around for any girls that were in a pair. HIs brother was quicker, however, suddenly walking ahead of Munkstrap to the bar where a tall red head stood. She was alone, and for a moment Munkustrap panicked, fearful that he may be stood up.   
  
“Bombalurina,” Tugger said, voice smooth as butter as he moved close to her. “It’s good to see you again. Where is your sister?”   
  
“She was running late,” She explained, eyes on Tugger. “But she should be here any minute.”   
  
Sooner than later, Munkustrap hoped, averting his gaze away from the pair. They ignored him until Munkustrap cleared his throat loudly. Tugger blinked, finally looking away from Bombalurina.   
  
“Oh, Bomb, this is my brother, Munkustrap.”   
  
“Nice to meet you.” She said easily, eyes scanning him.   
  
“You as well,” Munkustrap replied. “I wasn’t told your sisters name...?”   
  
“Demeter,” Bombalurina replied, hand on her hip as she looked back at Tugger. “I see a table over there. Let’s go.”   
  
They moved to sit down, Bombalurina sitting incredibly close to Tugger, hands already touching his arms. Tugger ordered them all drinks, managing to only minimally flirt with the waitress when he did so. Munkustrap was being thoroughly ignored when Bombalurina grinned, standing up as she waved her hand.   
  
“Over here! What took you so long?”   
  
“Sorry, the sitter was late--” Munkustrap looked up from his drink, blinking in surprise when he looked at his date.   
  
“It’s alright—Demeter, this is Tugger, _my_ date.” Bombalurina grinned. “And this is _your_ date, Munk--”   
  
“Munkustrap?” Demeter finished for her, staring at him with wide eyes.   
  
“Do you two know each other?” Bombalurina asked, brow raised.   
  
“We met recently...” Munkustrap said, swallowing hard. “It’s nice to see you again.”   
  
“Right...” Demeter said, lowering herself down in her seat.   
  
“Well that’s lucky then.” Tugger said easily. “It’ll be less awkward for you.”   
  
“You’d think that.” Munkustrap heard Demeter mutter under her breath. Munkustrap took a sip of his drink as Demeter settled into her seat.   
  
“I’m surprised you remembered my name.” He told her.   
  
“It’s not one you hear often.” She replied, glancing at him. Munkustrap sipped his drink once more to do something with his hands as they sat awkwardly together, watching their siblings ignore them. Breathing in, he recalled that his father told him he can not come home early, so he turned in his seat to face Demeter, offering her a smile.   
  
“So,” He started when the band took a break from playing. “How’s your daughter? Jemima, right?”   
  
Demeter’s head snapped up, looking at him for a moment, thinking about her answer.   
  
“...She’s fine. She hasn’t wondered off since the beach so, that’s good...” She said, holding her glass as she played with her straw. “I didn’t expect you to remember her name, honestly.”   
  
“I’m good with names.” Munkustrap chuckled. “I usually direct a lot of shows at my school, so I always have names to remember.”   
  
“You’re a director?” She asked, brow raised with interest.   
  
“Not technically. I preform more then I direct, but I’m apparently the only one who can wrangle the freshmen and get them to do their work.” Munkustap said, smiling fondly.   
  
“So, you’re still a student? How old are you exactly?” Demeter asked with some worry on her expression.   
  
“Relax, I didn’t set you up with a child.” Bombalurina cut in, sending her sister a look.   
  
“I’m twenty-eight.” Munkustrap said quickly with a laugh, watching Demeter untense. “I’m currently getting my masters in preforming arts. Definitely not a child.”   
  
Demeter swallowed hard, giving a tense smile as she pulled at the sleeves of her sweater.   
  
“Right...Sorry.” She said, pushed her hair behind her ear. When the band finished their break, they began to play again, loudly. Demeter frowned and tapped Munkustrap’s shoulder before gesturing to the bar. Munkustrap glanced at Tugger and his date, deciding they would be perfectly fine on their own as Bombalurina decided his lap was a better seat then the chair. Munkustrap nodded, standing up with her to make their way to the bar, where the vibrations of the music were a touch less Earth shattering. He finished off his drink as she started to speak.   
  
“I owe you an apology.” She said, turning to face him in her seat.   
  
“An--Apology? For what?”   
  
“For....The way I acted. At the beach. And... just now.” Demeter said, rubbing her cheek nervously. “I was—beside myself with fear that day and I didn’t even thank you properly for taking care of Jemima. And just now—I was....really rude.”   
  
Munkustrap shook his head quickly.   
  
“Please--You don’t need to apologize for anything. I’m not upset. Your fear was understandable and I didn’t think you were being rude.” he assured her. Demeter let out a breath, rubbing her hands together.   
  
“I don’t normally do this—blind dates, you know..? I haven’t been on a date in a hot minute so...”   
  
“Well that makes two of us.” Munkustrap told her kindly. “I wasn’t terribly enthused about going on a blind double date, to be honest. But...I’m having a nice time now.”   
  
“Oh, really?” She asked, skeptical.   
  
“Mm.” he nodded. “For one, it’s not technically a blind date anymore. And secondly, I no longer have a front row seat to my brother’s escapades.”   
  
“Ugh--Yeah, I couldn’t stand to watch it. No offence meant; my sister isn’t any better after all.”   
  
“None taken. I’m a bit relived, usually double dates with him end with me going home alone and him with another girl on his arm.”   
  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” Demeter said, serious. “Again, no offence, but your brother isn’t what I would call my type.”   
  
Oh. Well, that’s a rarity.   
  
“So...what is your type, then?” He asked casually, signaling the bartender for another drink.   
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Demeter chuckled, finally taking a sip of her own beverage. Munkustrap laughed, taking that as a sign that she was relaxing at long last.   
  
“Okay,” Demeter said, pushing her hair back. “Tell me a bit more about yourself. I know you’re not a kidnapper, which is really reassuring, and you’re a student.”   
  
“Yes,” he said, accepting his drink when it finally came from the bartender. “So I told you I’m getting my masters in performing arts, but I also have my Bachelors in theater and business management.”   
  
“Wait--you have _two_ BA’s? At twenty-eight?”   
  
“Yes. I double majored.”   
  
“Can’t say I’m surprised.” Demeter chuckled. “You look like the overachiever type.”   
  
“Oh, really?” Munkustrap let out an amused laugh. “Wow, alright. I think that’s enough about me. Tell me about you.”   
  
Demeter laughed lightly, leaning on her hand.   
  
“Well, you already know I have a daughter. I was in school for dance at a point but had to drop out to be a mother. My sister, daughter and I just moved into town as well, so I’m still learning the city...”   
  
Munkustrap listened with interest, eyes unable to leave hers as she told him of all the places she had lived before now. He asked her about her dancing, learning that she used to do ballet and jazz. Under more relaxed circumstances, Munkustrap found Demeter an utter delight and a good conversationalist. For a moment, he forgot that he was supposed to be on a double date until Demeter excused herself to check on the babysitter, his brother suddenly replacing her at his side with a grin on his face.   
  
“So,” he started, not bothering to hide his glee. “You look like you’re havin’ fun.”   
  
Munkustrap drank his water, purposefully delaying his answer.   
  
“I am, yes.” He admitted, setting his glass down. Tugger grinned, slapping his shoulder happily.   
  
“I told you—didn't I tell you? You should listen to me more.”   
  
“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Munkustrap laughed. “But yes, you were right. Enjoy it while it lasts.”   
  
“I intend to.” Tugger said before ordering himself a beer. Munkustrap asked him how his date was going, though he was met with an indifferent shrug.   
  
“It looked like you two were enjoying each other.” Munkustrap pointed out.   
  
“Yeah, she’s fine. She’s cool, hot, into me—checks all the boxes, whatever.” Tugger shrugged.   
  
This wasn’t unusual for Tugger. Often, Munkustrap found his brother got bored halfway through most of his dates for one reason or another. He never could understand why his brother couldn’t seem to hold down a relationship. Tugger wasn’t one to explain why either, but on the rare occasion he did, he was always incredibly vague about his pickiness.   
  
“Don’t worry,” Tugger assured him. “I won’t let it fuck up your night.”   
  
“I’m not worried about that.” Munkustrap said. “You know, you tell me that I need to get out and have fun, but I think you should try giving commitment a try.”   
  
Tugger groaned, sending him an annoyed look.   
  
“You’ve lectured me about this before. I’ll ‘commit’ when I find someone I wanna commit to. You think I should just stay with anyone who’s into me?”   
  
“That’s not what I’m saying.” He corrected him. “I just think you should give people more of a chance before deciding they’re not worth it.”   
  
“There’s no point if I can tell right away if they’re worth it.” Tugger shrugged. “Anyway, don’t worry about me. You like Demeter, right?”   
  
Allowing Tugger to change the subject, Munkustrap nodded.   
  
“I do. She’s nice, we have a lot in common...I’m having a good time.”   
  
“You gonna ask for her number? You should ask for it.” Tugger pushed with little to no subtly.   
  
“Maybe,” Munkustrap said, idly rolling his eyes. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t mind having it, but I don’t know if she’d give it.”   
  
“Why the hell wouldn’t she?” Munkustrap shrugged, though he had his own assumption. Largely it had to do with Demeter being a mother. While that wasn‘t something that bothered Munkustrap, he could see Demeter not wanting to take any large steps like exchanging numbers after one date. There was a lot to consider when a child was involved, he thought, so Munkustrap was treading lightly.   
  
“You should still ask,” Tugger said, standing up with his beer. “You’ll have plenty of time do it, ‘cause Bombalurina and I are leaving.”   
  
“Wha--You’re leaving us?” he sputtered.   
  
“You’ll be fine. You two have been real cozy all night anyway.” Tugger nudged him, shooting Munkustrap a wink. “Try getting' cozier, know what I mean?”   
  
“Unfortunately.” Munkustrap sighed. “Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”   
  
When Demeter rejoined him, she seemed to be aware of the fact that they were being abandoned, although showed no signs of being bothered by it. The pair decided to take their leave as well, stepping out into the cooler night air, their small talk continued. Munkustrap learned she’s lived in a variety of places over the last few years, trying to find a place to call home, but that she used to live in the city as a child. He shared that he was working towards taking over his fathers job in the future, which was running the art school his father owned, so he spent most of his free time at school, even when he wasn’t there for class. He bought them each some ice cream as they took their time, strolling through the city.   
  
“So, you’re a rich kid.” Demeter said, tone teasing.   
  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Munkustrap said, chuckling with embarrassment. “We’re....comfortable.”   
  
“Oh, that’s _such_ a rich person thing to say.”   
  
Munkustrap laughed sheepishly, cheeks warming.   
  
“I guess it is,” He agreed. “Still, we’re no Bustopher Jones, if you know what I mean.”   
  
Demeter chuckled.   
  
“You know...I had a lot of fun tonight. Which is saying a lot, seeing how I had little hope for anything good to come out of this date.” She paused in walk, facing him. Munkustrap paused as well, watching her lean against the streetlight, body softly luminated by the light.   
  
“And I want you to know that, because I’m afraid I have to leave soon.” She went on, expression apologetic as she threw away her ice cream cone. “My babysitter is sixteen and has to be home by ten...”   
  
Munkustrap was almost surprised that he was feeling disappointed by the news. While he was pleased that she wasn’t leaving because she wanted to, but needed to, he selfishly wanted to spend more time with her. He thought of what Tugger said, about asking for her number, and felt the familiar creep of anxiety one could only get when it came to asking a girl such a thing. If she said no, then there was no future here and Munkustrap can feel sorry for himself for a few days only to go on another date in another two years.   
  
If she said yes...   
  
“Of course,” he said with a nod. “Let me call you a car.”   
  
She gratefully allowed him to do so. Munkustrap fussed with his phone longer than he needed to until the car drove around the corner. Demeter said her goodbyes, and when she opened the car door, Munkustrap felt panic jump in his throat.   
  
“Demeter!” he said, a touch louder than he meant to. She jumped at his urgency, head snapping back to look at him.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“.... Sorry. I didn’t mean to...Uh...” Munkustrap swallowed hard, holding his phone in his hand tightly as her eyes bore into his soul. “I just...I wanted to...Uh...”   
  
“....Yes?” She pressed, brows raised.   
  
“...Would you—I--Can I have your number?” Munkustrap said quickly. “If--That’s alright with you of course...”   
  
Demeter looked shocked by his question only to have her brows furrow in thought. She was quiet for a long time--longer than Munkustrap’s heart could handle, if he was being honest. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking, but if she didn’t want to give it to him, he’d rather she just rip the band aid off and--   
  
“...Okay.”   
  
Okay??   
  
“O-Okay?” he repeated, stupidly. “Really? Okay?”   
  
“Yes.” She said, shifting, cheeks pink. “Do you want it or not?”   
  
“Y-Yes! Yes--Here—Let me--”   
  
Munkustrap frantically handed her his phone, nearly dropping it in the gutter. He watched with a racing heart as she put her number in, making a mental note to buy his brother lunch at a later date. When she handed him his phone back, their fingers brushed, and Munkustrap thought about how two years really _was_ too long to not date anyone, as something so innocent and casual brought his heart rate up to a worrisome speed.   
  
“I'll talk to you later...” Demeter said, a small smile on her face.   
  
“Yeah...I’ll--text you....” He said, stepping back as she offered him a small wave, getting into the car at long last. He watched the car drive off, leaning against the streetlight as held his phone to his chest.   
  
\---   
  
“Didn’t I tell you not to come home before eleven?”   
  
Munkustrap thought he could sneak into his own house, but his father had planted himself in the front room. He wondered if he did it because he thought Munkustrap would come home early regardless.   
  
Which he did, though funnily enough not because he wanted to.   
  
“I know,” He said, hanging up his jacket. “If it makes any difference, my date left early.”   
  
“Oh?” His father looked up from his book, putting it aside with concern. “I’m sorry. Did it not go well? She didn’t leave with your brother again, did she?”   
  
“Oh--No, no. Nothing like that.” Munkustrap shook his head, walking to the couch, sitting beside his father. “It was....good. Really good.”   
  
“It must have been.” His father grinned. “You look positively pleased.”   
  
Munkustrap rubbed his cheeks, which were sore from how much he had been smiling.   
  
“I got her phone number.” he told him, trying to stop smiling. “I haven’t gotten a girls number in years.”   
  
“Congratulations.” his father said, smiling wide as he patted Munkustrap‘s shoulder. “I suppose I can forgive you coming home early, if the night was that much of a success.” he teased.   
  
“I appreciate it,” Munkustrap chuckled, rubbing his cheeks.   
  
“Mm. How come she left early? Did she have work in the morning?” His father asked curiously.   
  
“Oh, no. She had to go relieve her sitter.”   
  
“Sitter?”   
  
“Mm. She has a daughter.”   
  
“Oh.” Munkustrap looked at his father.   
  
“Is that a problem?” he asked, brows furrowed. His father shook his head quickly.   
  
“No, not a problem. I simply didn’t expect it...” his father said, picking his book back up.   
  
“Just...be careful. It’s a different game when children are involved.”   
  
“I know,” Munkustrap replied. “I remember how you did it when I was child.”   
  
“Well, here’s to hoping you do better than I did.” His father let out a light laugh. “I made a lot of mistakes when you boys were young. All I ask is that you learn from them.”   
  
Munkustrap smiled, touching his fathers arm, giving him a soft squeeze.   
  
“I don’t think you did that badly.” He said softly. “However, your point is noted. I’ll be careful, I promise.”   
  
His father smiled, pleased.   
  
“Good. Now, help this old man up to bed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 2020 and this is where my life has taken me


	2. Chapter 2

“I think if we ask our investors we should be able to pay for it.”   
  
“That’s too much money to ask for, they’ll never go for it.”   
  
“I don't see how else we can raise the money then.”   
  
“What do you think we should do, Munkustrap?”   
  
There was a pause.   
  
“....Munkustrap?” Jenny spoke up, nudging him, causing the young man to snap his head up.   
  
“What?” He asked, blinking widely, attempting to hide his phone in his lap. The members of the universities administration stared at him, waiting for him to speak on a matter he should have been paying attention to.    
  
“We’re discussing the renovations of the school's main theatre.” Jenny told him, helpfully.   
  
“Oh— _Oh..._!” Munkustrap sat up, face warm. ”Right—Right. Uh—I agree that a complete renovation will be incredibly pricey. As far as I am aware, Bustopher Jones is the only one who would afford a...”   
  
His phone buzzed in his lap, causing him to pause. Luckily, an older member at the meeting was shaking their head.   
  
“Even that amount is too much for Mr. Jones. He’ll never give us that much.”   
  
“He will if he doesn’t pay it in full.” Munkustrap said. “I suggest we do a fundraiser for the new theater and ask for Mr. Jones to pay the rest.”   
  
Buzz. Distraction.   
  
“And how do you know he’ll pay?”   
  
Munkustrap paused, glancing at his phone.   
  
“...He will if we offer to name the theater after him.” Munkustrap said. There were mummers of agreement around the table as Munkustrap’s phone weighed on him. Casting one more look at the phone, he cleared his throat.   
  
“I can organize the fundraiser myself.” He added. “I’ll have a proposal ready by the next meeting.”    
  
With that, the meeting came to an end, with Munkustrap grabbing his phone. Leaning back, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he read the messages Demeter sent him.   
  
This was most unlike him. Normally Munkustrap kept his cell phone in his book bag during meetings, but he was so engaged in his conversation with Demeter he forgot himself. He had grown distracted several times during the meeting, earning stern looks from older members of the administration. He realized he was stepping on toes—as some older members disagreed with him sitting in for his father during some meetings for ‘experience’. Luckily, not all of them were so harsh.   
  
“Darling, you look like you have a hanger stuck in your mouth.” Mrs. Jenny Anydots spoke up, smiling widely herself at Munkustrap. She was one of the older members on the administration, but definitely one of the kinder ones. She helped run the theater department, so Munkustrap was quite familiar with her. “Oh, it’s so nice to see you smiling like this.”   
  
Munkustrap glanced down at his phone, sheepish of her praise.    
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Anydots. I suppose I am feeling quite—happy.”   
  
She smiled widely, watching him, clearly waiting for him to elaborate. Munkustrap sat there a touch awkwardly, glancing back at his phone.   
  
“... _And_ the reason why is I am...seeing someone.” Jenny let out a gasp, clapping her hands.   
  
“You’re seeing someone! Oh, Munkustrap! I’m so happy for you!” She exclaimed, touching his face to pinch his cheeks.    
  
“A-Ahaha--” Ow, ow.   
  
When Jenny let go, Munkustrap rubbed his cheeks, though his smile hadn’t vanished.    
  
“Please don’t celebrate too soon—we've only had a few coffee dates...”   
  
“Oh nonsense! It’s been so long since you’ve had a lady on your arm. I was going to start suggesting you date one of my granddaughters.” She laughed.    
  
Oh, he was aware.    
  
With another thanks, Munkustrap excused himself, holding his phone to his chest until he left the room, looking at the screen. Demeter had sent a smiley face emoji this time, and yet the silly emoji set his heart flying.   
  
Munkustrap wasn’t one for distractions and, most unfortunately for him, this is not the first time he’s found himself paying more attention to his phone over his work this past week. Or month. Every time it buzzes, Munkustrap can not stop himself from grabbing his phone with barely restrained excitement. Since their first date, he and Demeter have gone on three other coffee dates, each one going on longer then the last. That may not be much to some people, but with their busy schedules, it was exhilarating for them.    
  
He felt like a teenager again, in the best of ways. 

\---

While his brother may heckle him over it, Munkustrap is quite fine with he and Demeter taking this (Relationship?) slowly.   
  
Since their first date at the bar, they managed to meet up for coffee a handful of times, usually at varying hours on different days. Demeter worked and took care of Jemima every day, and likewise, Munkustrap worked and had classes (With a side of taking care of Tugger, which was more of a habit at this point then an actual responsibility). His brother had bemoaned the state of their relationship when he found out they haven’t kissed or even held hands by their fourth date.   
  
“You don’t even hold hands with your dates,” Munkustrap had pointed out defensively.   
  
“Yeah, _I_ don’t, but _you_ do, idiot.” Tugger had shot back, his words like a bullet hitting the target straight on.   
  
Perhaps Munkustrap was moving...slower than he typically did. He didn’t think there was anything wrong with that, and Demeter seemed to appreciate it. Demeter was also not like the women he has dated in the past, so a little caution never hurt anyone.    
  
It almost felt childish to admit that he really _did_ want to hold her hand. Though he wasn’t sure when the appropriate time for that sort of step was. He recalled when he walked her to her car after an early morning coffee date. Their hands brushed, accidently of course, Munkustrap noticed that she very pointedly moved her hand into her coat pocket. Clearly, she was not ready for such a step, and he would be an utter fool to try and push it.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re over thinking this shit this much.” Tugger groaned, laying on the couch as he lazily flipped through the television channels. “It’s hand holding! It’s not like you’re going down on her--”   
  
“Tugger, _please_ \--” Munkustrap cut him off, rubbing his face after dropping his highlighter on his notebook.    
  
“And kissing is the most normal thing out there! You’re acting like any physical contact means you two are doomed to marry.”   
  
“I’m just trying to be--”   
  
“Cautious, I know,” His brother visibly rolled his eyes at him. “If you’re not careful, she’ll mistake caution for indifference.”   
  
Munkustrap stared down at his lecture notes, thinking about that. He has certainly had that problem in the past, where he spent too much time over thinking his interactions with girls he’s liked...   
  
“I know you’re trying to be careful cause she’s got a kid, but unless the kid is there, I don’t think you need to worry this much.” Tugger told him, seemingly settling on an action movie before switching to a different channel. “Besides, its damn exhausting watching you obsess over every little detail.”    
  
Regrettably, Tugger had a point. Tip toeing around her will only make her think he had minimal interest. Besides, they’ve been on a handful of dates now. Surely something as innocent as handholding should be acceptable.    
  
This is what Munkustrap decided, of course. Though when they met up once more at the same coffee shop, Munkustrap kept flexing his hand on his lap, his fingers twitchy and anxious as he listened to her tell him about her work day. He was only catching some of what she was saying—not from lack of interest, he was distracted, watching her hands move as she spoke.   
  
He was also distracted by the sparkle in her golden eyes, the softness of her smile and the delightful flush of her cheeks when she caught him staring.    
  
“Stop that,” She said, holding her coffee up, trying to cover her face.   
  
“Stop what?” He asked, leaning forward with interest.   
  
“You know what.” Demeter chuckled. “You keep staring. Have you listened to a word I said?”   
  
“I got the gist.” He admitted with a light laugh. “Sorry, I’m just a bit distracted.”   
  
“Distracted by what?”   
  
“You.” He said, managing not to look _too_ embarrassed by what he said.    
  
“Oh--shoosh.” Demeter sputtered, setting her coffee down to rub her cheeks. “What a line—You learn that from your brother?”   
  
Munkustrap laughed, shaking his head.   
  
“No, I mean it. I...” He bit the inside of his lip, glancing up at Demeter, who was smiling at him sweetly. He felt his heart pound nervously as he flexed his hands in his lap.   
  
“Actually, I was thinking about how...We’ve been doing these coffee dates this past month—and I’ve really enjoyed them and enjoyed spending time with you.”   
  
“I’ve really enjoyed it too.” Demeter told him, smiling as she tilted her head at him. “I think I know what you’re going to say next.”   
  
Munkustrap blinked.    
  
“You do?”   
  
Demeter nodded, drinking her latte. Setting it down, she leaned forward.    
  
“You want to go on more...serious dates, I guess.” She said with a shrug. “Like--dinners and movies, you know. Not just coffee.”   
  
“Oh.” Well, that was certainly true. “Yes, I....I would love that, actually.”   
  
Demeter nodded, swallowing hard.   
  
“I would too...I just--” She tapped her gold nails on the table in an apprehensive manner. “I can’t stay out late, because of my sitter—I've told you that, I think? She’s young and... I could probably have my sister watch Jemima every now and then, but she has a life of her own...But I really would love to go on more dates. I just—If you’re okay with going out and ending them earlier...”   
  
“Demeter,” Munkustrap spoke. Demeter lifted her gaze from the table to his face, her brows knitted together. “I don’t mind us needing to go out earlier—And I promise I don’t mind taking you home at a certain time if that’s what you need. Honestly, I just want to spend as much time with you as I can.”   
  
Demeter’s shoulder’s loosened as he spoke, her brows unfurrowing as well.    
  
“Really?”   
  
“Really.” he confirmed. “If you were to tell me that we could only meet up on the full moon once a month, I’d mark it on my calendar.” Demeter laughed, shaking her head at him.    
  
“Well, my schedules not that tight, I promise.” She said. “Thank you...The fact that you’re willing to deal with my schedule means a lot.”    
  
Munkustrap smiled at her, his eyes glancing at her hands on the table.   
  
“Of course ...Though I have a confession.” He said, watching Demeter pick her coffee back up. “While that was something I had thought about, it wasn’t what I was going to ask.”   
  
Demeter looked surprised. “Oh?”   
  
Munkustrap shifted where he sat.    
  
“Well, it feels silly now,” he admitted. “But I was thinking about...Well, it’s along the same lines, you know. I wanted to ask if it was okay if I...” Munkustrap made a vague hand gesture. Demeter watched him, nodding in encouragement.    
  
“...If I could...hold your hand.”   
  
Demeter stared at him with an expression Munkustrap found himself unable to read, only find his face heating up when she started to laugh. She covered her mouth quickly, having earned some curious looks from the other patrons in the café at her sudden outburst.    
  
“I--I’m sorry--” She breathed, wiping the corner of her eyes. “I don’t mean to embarrass you—You just--You said it _so_ — _seriously_ \--” Demeter covered her face, giggling with delight as Munkustrap covered his own face in embarrassment.    
  
“Augh....yeah. Yeah. It sounds really stupid.” He said, managing to laugh a bit.   
  
“No--No! It’s not stupid. I’m sorry. Really—I just...I didn’t think you were going to ask to hold my hand.” Demeter said, managing to collect herself. “It’s incredibly sweet...I just don’t think you need to ask permission for that.”   
  
“Well--The last time we went out, my hand touched yours and you pulled it away.” He explained. “I wasn’t sure where we stood with...physical contact.”   
  
Demeter paused, seemingly recalling the moment Munkustrap spoke off. She gave a soft ‘Oh’ before looking bashful herself.   
  
“Oh, that was...Okay, my turn to look silly.” She said, sitting up. “That time...I didn’t want you to hold my hand. Not because I don’t want it—but my hands were really dry. I didn’t want you to touch them and be grossed out.”    
  
“Wha\--Really?” Munkustrap asked, barely holding back a laugh himself as he felt relief overflow in his chest.   
  
“I’ve been dousing my hands in lotion for days.” She said, cheeks pink. “They’re still horrible though.”   
  
Munkustrap held out his hand.   
  
“I’ll be the judge of that. May I..?” Demeter looked at him, golden eyes wide before glancing around in a sheepish manner. After a moment of pause, she slowly extended her arm, their fingertips brushing softly.Munkustrap felt his heart jump suddenly, nearly causing him to forget how to breath in that moment. Munkustrap ran his thumb up her delicate fingers slowly before gently creasing her knuckles, feeling how soft, how warm and how small her hands were. As he enjoyed the feel of her hand on his, he dragged his own hand back before pushing his it forward once more, locking their hands together.    
  
“They’re perfect.” He told her, his thumb creasing hers. Demeter sucked in a quiet breath, giving his hand a squeeze. Munkustrap felt his body grow warm with happiness, watching her smile.   
  
\---   
  
After their scandalous handholding rendezvous, Munkustrap and Demeter began to have more formal, intimate dates, of which the pair were both stupidly excited for.   
  
They never stayed out too terribly late, unless it was a rare night in for Demeter sister, Bomblurina, though Munkustrap went out of his way to make sure they both had a good time no matter how long they were out. Some evenings they would go to a nice dinner, maybe see a play, or take a walk in the park when the moon was high and bright.    
  
(On those moon lit nights, Munkustrap understood why men wrote poems of women, as he felt he could produce an entire play simply from the way Demeter’sgold eyes shone in the moonlight.)   
  
Other nights, they would go to less formal places—the movies, or the occasional arcade if they were feeling energetic. Munkustrap enjoyed all their dates, but he secretly favored their movie theater dates for deeply selfish reasons. It was one of the only times they were able to sit close, his arm around Demeter as she leaned against him.   
  
To have such innocent contact set his heart on fire was a sign that either A, two years of no intimate human really _was_ too long, or B, he really, _really_ liked Demeter.    
  
Munkustrap knew it was option B. He simply knew it. 

\--

  
The first time they kissed, it was Demeter who had done it.   
  
Tugger claims it’s not a real kiss, because it was on the cheek, and ‘who hasn’t kissed after dating for two months.’Tugger can say whatever he wants, Munkustrap felt his brain shot circuit when it happened, so screw him, it counts.   
  
When Munkustrap attempted to kiss her on the cheek, it was in a photo booth at the local arcade. It was only an attempt, you see, because when he did so, Demeter turned to face him, forcing his lips to helplessly land upon hers.    
  
The experience left himelectrified, warm, elated, and a touch dumber than he was earlier that day.    
  
The second time they kissed, it was in Munkustrap’s car as he dropped her off at home. It was slow, sweet, and left him wanting more. Each time they parted he cursed her babysitter's curfew, wanting just a few more moments with her.    
  
Near unintentionally, Munkustrap got what he wanted, as each time Demeter kissed him goodbye in his car, they would linger longer and longer, entirely unwilling to part. There came a point where Munkustrap lost count of how many times they’ve kissed, though he knew it was enough that they were familiar with each other, as Demeter had taken to nearly climbing over the center console just to get closer to him as they kissed.    
  
As fate would have it, that’s what she was doing right at this moment, kissing Munkustrap fervently on his lap as he blindly and haphazardly searched for the handle of the seat recliner. Once he found it, he pulled, the seat falling back sharply.    
  
“Oof!”   
  
“Ow--Sorry—Mmff--” Munkustrap attempted, though it seemed Demeter hardly cared as she kissed him again. Opening his mouth to her, Munkustrap sighed happily, his hands touching her back and hair with barely restrained desperation. He wasn’t aware of how long they had been kissing until Demeter pulled away, lip stick completely vanished from her mouth, panting as she glanced at her watched.   
  
“Damn it,” She breathed, cheeks flushed a beautiful pink as she laid against him. “I’m thirty minutes past curfew.”   
  
“We’ve been in here for thirty minutes?” Munkustrap asked, breathlessly as he started at her with a dazed expression.   
  
“Time flies when you’re having fun.” She gave a breathy chuckle, kissing him once more. Munkustrap cupped her face, kissing her longer.   
  
“Mmf\--I have—to go--” She muttered, though did little to pull away.   
  
“Mm--I know—Just—One more--” He said, kissing her three times more before she pulled away.   
  
“Okay--Okay, I really have to go.” Demeter laughed, fixing her hair. Munkustrap let out a deep breath, closing his eyes. He nodded, pulling his seat up carefully.   
  
“Right--Of course.” He said, trying to catch his breath and not touch Demeter. “Let me walk you up.”   
  
“You don’t have to,” She told him, opening his side of the car before climbing out. Handing Demeter her purse, Munkustrap stepped out as well, putting taking her hand in his as he closed the door.   
  
“I don’t want the night to end yet.”   
  
“It’ll take barely a minute for me to walk to my door.” She laughed at him.   
  
“And I’ll cherish every second of that minute.” He grinned, kissing her hand. As she squeezed his hand, Munkustrap felt light as feather when they walked to her door. When she pulled out her keys, Munkustrap lowered them and flashed a grin.   
  
“One more?”   
  
“No!” She laughed, slapping his chest. “It’s never just one more, and you know it!”   
  
“It will be this time, I _promise_. One more?” Demeter attempted to give him a long, stern look before laughing softly.   
  
“Fine, but if you go over a minute, I’m allowed to slap you.”    
  
Funny, coming from the women who threw herself onto his lap only thirty minutes ago. Munkustrap cupped Demeter’s cheeks, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her full lips, breathing her in as his fingers slid into her short, soft hair. Demeter let out a soft sigh, pressing her body to his as her arms found their way around his shoulders. Munkustrap knew he shouldn’t, but he deepened the kiss, delighting in the low moan she gave as he carefully pressed her against the wall. This was likely the longest, most amazing minute Munkustrap will ever experience, because Demeter has yet to slap him like she promised. In fact, the only reason why theyseparated, was because of the front door suddenly opening. As if they were shot with electricity, Munkustrap practically leaped away from Demeter, who quickly straightened out after letting out a shout.   
  
“OH MY—God—Etcetera, hi—Uh--” Demeter breathed out, eyes wide as she quickly attempted to fix herself. “H-How did you--”   
  
“You were leaning on the doorbell.” The small teenager said, large eyes staring them down. “Not to be rude, because I really don’t want to be rude; I really can’t stay this late anymore.”   
  
“Oh--No—Of course, I know. I’m sorry.” Demeter said, shaking her head. “Let me pay you and you can be on your way.”   
  
Munkustrap watched Demeter step inside her house as she dug through her purse for babysitter money, leaving Munkustrap to stand on her porch awkwardly with the teenager. Etcetera smiled at him before pointing at her mouth.   
  
“Nice lipstick.” She said with a giggle.   
  
Face burning hotter than it had before, Munkustrap turned away from her and quickly wiped at his mouth.    
  
Demeter stepped back out, handing Etcetera her money. With a wave and one last giggle, the girl skipped off. Demeter cleared her throat, pushing her hair back as she looked at Munkustrap.   
  
“Aha..I guess this is goodnight.” She said. Munkustrap nodded, wiping his mouth once more.   
  
“Right,” He said. “I’d kiss you again, but I think we both need to go to bed.”   
  
Demeter laughed softly, leaning against her door.   
  
“You may be right. Good night Munk--”   
  
“Mommy!!!” A childlike voice suddenly rang out. Munkustrap looked down at a little red headed girl in footie pajamas who clung to Demeter’s leg.  “You’re home!”   
  
Demeter froze for a moment, staring at Munkustrap with wide eyes before she kneeled, picking her daughter up, holding her close. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”    
  
“I _was_ in bed mommy! But then I heard the doorbell ring a lot and it woke me up!” Jemima giggled hugging Demeter happily.    
  
“Right...” She muttered anxiously. “Let’s get you back to bed then. Good night Munkustrap.”   
  
“Good night--” He started to say, backing up. However, whenJemima looked at him, shelet out a loud gasp.   
  
“I know you!” She cried. “You helped when I got lost! Munk! Munk!”   
  
Munkustrap looked surprised. He didn’t expect the little girl to remember him. Based on Demeter’s utterly stunned expression, she didn’t either.    
  
“That’s right,” Munkustrap said, smiling at her. “It’s good to see you Jemima. You haven’t wondered off again, have you?”   
  
“No! I always stay by my mommy!” She said with pride, nuzzling Demeter’s neck.   
  
“I’m glad to hear it.” He laughed softly, having almost forgotten how adorable she was. “Well, it’s way past my bedtime, so I’m going to go home to bed. You make sure to get to bed too, okay Jemima? Big girls need their sleep.”   
  
“I will!” She said happily. “Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?”   
  
“....Oh? Of course baby.” Demeter said, a touch distracted,as she kissed Jemima’s head. “Say good night Jemima.”   
  
“Good night Munk!” She exclaimed, waving at him. Munkustrap waved back with a smile.   
  
“Good night, sleep well, both of you.” Munkustrap said, careful to watch Demeter as he backed up off her porch and made his way to his car, flexing his hand anxiously as he got in and drove home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line I'm toeing between rated T and rated M is real fuckin' thin here I tell you what


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re overthinking this.”   
  
“ _Am I_?”   
  
The waitress set their plates down on the table, picking up their cups to refill them. The local diner was busy this afternoon, as it had taken their server nearly thirty minutes to bring them their food. Tugger thanked her when she finally made her way over with their food, digging into his burger as soon as the plate was set down. Munkustrap started down at his plate of fries and his chicken sandwich, head in his hands. Swallowing his food, Tugger picked up a fry, pointing it at Munkustrap rudely.   
  
“ _Yes_ , you are.” Tugger ate his fry. “She’s still talking to you, right? If she’s not giving you the cold shoulder, then you have nothing to worry about.”   
  
“Yes, _b_ _ut_ \--”   
  
“But nothing! Look,” Tugger sighed heavily. “So, you met the kid—May I remind you that you met her before you dated? And that this kid is five and probably hasn’t a clue that you and her mommy are an item?”    
  
Munkustrap semi-aggressive cut his sandwich in half.    
  
“It’s just—we hadn’t even discussed her daughter—at least, not in the context of our relationship.” Munkustrap said, brows furrowed deeply. “I don’t want to step on any toes with that...”   
  
“You’re _not_.” Tugger insisted, dropping his burger down on his plate. “It was an accident anyway! You seriously need to stop worrying about this. You’re gonna lose your hair at this rate.”   
  
Munkustrap breathed in deeply, leaning against his seat.   
  
“...I don’t want to mess this up.” Munkustrap told him slowly, his hands flexing tensely. “...I like her a lot, Tugger. I don’t want to cause her any problems.”   
  
Tugger took a bite of his burger when their waitress came back, setting down an iced tea for Munkustrap and a milkshake for Tugger. He dipped his fry in his shake, looking at Munkustrap with a seriousness in his eyes.   
  
“You won’t mess things up.” He said, firmly. “ _Because_ you like her. Things are going to be fine. If you’re so worried about it, then you need to _talk_ to her.”   
  
Munkustrap glanced at his brother, breathing in slowly. Maybe he was right...   
  
(Tugger being right was becoming an odd theme in Munkustrap’s life and he wasn’t terribly sure how to feel about it.)    
  
A week has passed since their last date. While he and Demeter have been texting each other as usual, Munkustrap felt near sick with anxiety since that night. All he could think about was how he may have crossed a line, even though he and Demeter never actually spoke about what to do with Jemima, Munkustrap could tell it was a sensitive subject that Demeter clearly wasn’t ready to tackle just yet. They’ve only been dating a little over two months now, anyway. There was still a lot they had to learn about each other, so Munkustrap could understand her hesitation.    
  
Damn it all though, he liked her so much. He really hopes he didn’t blow anything.   
  
\--

“I’m gonna borrow your sweater for tonight, okay?”   
  
“Only if you return it.”   
  
“I always do.”   
  
Demeter shot Bombulrina a stern look, one that said, ‘no you don’t, don’t even lie to me.’ Her sister barely regarded her, taking the sweater out of her closet, holding it to her chest as she looked in Demeter’s full-length mirror. Demeter watched her sister stare at herself for a few moments, pushing her hair back as her phone dinged. Bomblurina turned around with a grin.   
  
“Is it your boy toy again~”    
  
“Stop calling him that.” Demeter huffed, cheeks pink, grabbing her phone. It was, in fact, Munkustrap. Before Demeter could read the text, her phone was snatched out of her hand by her sister, who wore a grin as she read her text.   
  
“Hey, Dem,” She said in a mock man voice. “I was wondering if you’re free soon so I can smother you with my looove.”   
  
“He did not say that!” Demeter exclaimed with a dry laugh.   
  
“You’re right, he wants to have dinner with you. He texts like an old man, you know?” Bomblurina tossed the phone to her sister.   
  
“He texts like a normal person.” Demeter caught it, looking over the text herself. It was as Bomblurina said, apart from her exaggeration. Demeter hummed to herself, opening her phone’s calendar to check her schedule. Her sister moved to stand right in front of her, looking down at Demeter.   
  
“...yes?” She asked, blinking up at her.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Bomblurina asked, nudging Demeter’s cheek with her knuckle. “Come on, spill.”   
  
Demeter sighed, shaking her head. “Nothing, honestly...”   
  
She paused. Bomblurina waited.   
  
“...He met Jemima.” Her sister’s expression barely changed.   
  
“So? We knew that.”   
  
“No, he met her again—last week.” She told her. “After our date. Jemima ran out and they saw each other.” Frustratingly, her sister barely raised a brow.   
  
“No offence, but why is this a problem?”   
  
“Seriously?” Demeter said, scoffing at her. Demeter moved away from her sister to pick up the clothes she threw on her bed.   
  
“Yes, seriously.” Bomblurina said easily, crossing her arms with a shrug. “Look, I like— _get_ it, logically, but also you’re being over dramatic about this.”   
  
“ _I’m_ being dramatic?!” Demeter gaped at her, throwing a pillow at her sister, who caught it and threw it back.   
  
“Yes!” She said firmly. “What are you scared of? That the world’s most perfect boyfriend might be amazing with your daughter?”   
  
“You know it’s more complicated than that.” Demeter snapped.   
  
“Because you’re making it more complicated.” She snapped right back. “This guy—is literally a rarity when it comes to men. I don’t think you realize that you’ve hit the jackpot Dem.”   
  
“I know he is!” Demeter snapped. “He’s great! Perfect, even! I don’t think I’ll ever get lucky like this again!”   
  
“So, what’s the damn problem!”   
  
“The problem is...!” Demeter sucked in a breath; brows furrowed together tightly as she pushed her hair back. “The problem is....there’s no problem. Its me.”   
  
Demeter dropped down on her bed, closing her eyes.   
  
“I don’t...have the best track records when it comes to men.” She said softly. “I keep worrying that it’s all too good to be true and that—something is going to happen to ruin all of this. I don’t want to put Jemima through any pain...” Demeter felt the bed shift with Bomblurina’s weight. She opened her eyes, watching her sister lay next to her.   
  
“I know,” She said softly, taking her hand. “It’s new, but I don’t think any harm will come from this. It’s been _five years_ \-- You need to let yourself be happy Demeter. You deserve it more than anyone I know.   
  
Demeter sighed softly, rolling onto her side, pressing her cheek against the mattress.    
  
“Tell me something,” Bomblurina started, pushing Demeter’s bangs from her eyes. “Do you really believe in your heart of hearts that Munkustrap is.... anything but what he’s shown you he is? Kind? Smart, patient? Literally wonder boy?”    
  
Demeter gave a soft laugh.   
  
“.... He’s wonderful.” She agreed. “I don’t...think he would hurt me, or Jemima.”    
  
“I don’t think so either.” her sister agreed. “I think it’s past time you talked with him about Jemima. I think he’ll understand...and if you’re still nervous about it, you can just tell Jemima that he’s your best friend. Or uncle, if you wanna be gross about it.”   
  
“Ew,” Demeter laughed, sitting up. Her sister followed suit with a chuckle of her own. Demeter knew that it was her own anxieties forcing her to avoid the issue, drag it out in such a way that made her want to rip her own hair out. She knew Bomblurina was right, talking with Munkustrap was the only move she can, and should, make. 

\--   
  
Munkustrap couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing. An annoying habit he only falls into when he’s especially nervous about something—like an opening night of a brand-new show or literally any time he must work with Rumpleteazer and Munjojerrie. He tried not to do it, as he felt it made him look childish. As an adult, he should be able to restrain himself, you see. There’s no reason why he can’t keep himself calm, cool, and rational.   
  
It’s a shame all logic and restraint seem to get thrown out the window when Demeter is involved.    
  
She was beautiful tonight. Her hair looked soft to the touch, and she was sporting a bold lip color tonight, one that matched the deep red of her dress. They’ve spent much of the evening covering all important matters, such as the news, life events and the like.    
  
Munkustrap could feel the tension, however. There was something they both wanted to say, and he was being especially cowardly about bringing anything of the subject up. Good lord, Munkustrap is not a _coward_. He’s nothing of the sort! He needs to get a grip, Munkustrap thought, brows knitted tightly as he stabbed his stake with his fork. Rip the band aid off, as his brother would say!    
  
Sitting up straight, shoulders back in a tense manner, he cleared his throat.   
  
“Demeter, I\--”   
  
“Can I talk to you about something?”   
  
Oh.   
  
Munkustrap set his fork down, swallowing hard.   
  
“Of course.” He said in a manner he hoped sounded calm. “What about?”   
  
Demeter set her silverware down, hands lowering to her lap. Her forehead wrinkled in a way that only happened when she was thinking deeply about something. Glancing up at him, she took a breath and sat up right in her seat.   
  
“I think we should talk about my daughter, Jemima.” Munkustrap felt both relieved and horrible all at once. The brighter side of her statement was that there was no indication that she was going to dump him, so he chose to focus on that victory.    
  
“I agree.” He nodded, hands gripping the cloth napkin in his lap.    
  
“Right...” Demeter swallowed hard, looking at him with deeply furrowed brows. “I know that I’ve...avoided talking about her with you and... avoided having you around her. I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you—I mean, I do _now_ , of course. It’s just...”    
  
Demeter frowned, looking down at her plate with a tense expression, lips pressed into a thin line.   
  
“I’ve never dated with her.” Demeter went on slowly, carefully. “So, this is all new to me. I don’t want to—make a mistake and... I don’t want you to think you have some—some kind of responsibility to her. And I don’t want her to get hurt or attached because—If this doesn’t work—not that I think it won’t! I just mean--”   
  
Munkustrap reached across the table, taking Demeter’s flailing hands, holding them gently.   
  
“Demeter,” He started, looking her in her beautiful golden eyes. “I think I understand what you’re saying. If I may... Whatever you decide, I will support.”    
  
Munkustrap stroked her hand with his thumb, smiling softly, wanting to ease her stress.   
  
“She’s your daughter. If you decide you never want us to meet, then that is your call to make. I respect whatever choice you make; I would never want to try and—force my way in or do anything that could overstep any of your boundaries. Of course, I want you to know that—I'm completely willing to know your daughter and—spend time with both of you. If there was anything she needed, I don’t want you to hesitate to ask me.”    
  
It was a relief, saying the words Munkustrap had spent days thinking about. He felt lighter as he spoke, especially as he noticed Demeter’s shoulders relaxing. She squeezed his hands softly in response, taking a breath.   
  
“I think I worked myself up over nothing...” Demeter said, letting out a breathy laugh. Munkustrap laughed as well, lifting her hand to his lips, kissing her ring finger.   
  
“You’re not the only one.” he admitted. Demeter smiled, reaching her hand out to push his hair back. Munkustrap leaned into the soft crease of her hand.   
  
“...I don’t want you to _never_ meet her,” She said softly, cupping his cheek. “In fact, after she saw you, she won’t stop asking about you. I think...”   
  
Demeter paused, breathing in deeply as she thought.   
  
“I think I want you to meet her, but...I don’t want her to know we’re dating just yet. To be honest, I’m not even sure she would understand if we did tell her, but...just in case.”   
  
“That’s fine by me.” Munkustrap nodded. “I can be.... your best friend, in her eyes. Just... Please don’t call me uncle.”   
  
“Oh gross, never.” Demeter laughed, nose wrinkled. Munkustrap laughed as well, moving his chair closer to Demeter before putting his arm around her.   
  
“If it helps my case, I’m great with kids.” Munkustrap went on, smiling wide. “I was a counselor at a dance/theater camp for three years, baby sat the neighbor kids and took care of my brother.”   
  
“Oh, impressive resume.” Demeter grinned, facing him as her hand played with the collar of his light gray dress shirt. Munkustrap leaned in, kissing her softly, feeling the tips of her nails lightly tease the side of his neck.   
  
“...Maybe...” Demeter muttered against his lips, quietly. “Maybe...You two can meet this weekend...Is that okay...?”   
  
Munkustrap smiled, elated.   
  
“That would be perfect.”   
  
\--   
  
Somehow, Munkustrap was more nervous to officially meet Jemima then he was when meeting Demeter.   
  
Although, he supposes it doesn’t really count, seeing how he’s already met the little girl twice and knows she likes him, but still. He was going to be involved now, somewhat. He and Demeter had a long talk about Jemima and what was—and wasn’t-- expected of Munkustrap. It was all easy to understand, Munkustrap just wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything wrong. Demeter has made it abundantly clear that she was trusting him a lot by letting Munkustrap into her daughter's life.    
  
Admittedly, Munkustrap made it all sound very dramatic, which made him feel silly, as he colored in an adorable cat coloring book with Jemima in Demeter’s living room.    
  
Jemima was utterly delighted to see Munkustrap again—didn't have a single care for why he was around, just thrilled that he was at her house and personally gave him a tour when Demeter made them coffee. She made sure that he saw her bedroom and met every single one of her stuffed animals.    
  
Jemima was pleased when Munkustrap shook their hands and introduced himself.    
  
As far as Munkustrap was concerned, he was off to a great start. This was confirmed when he caught a glance at Demeter, who was watching them from her spot on the couch. She looked at ease, holding her coffee close to her chest as she listened to Jemima rattle on about the cats she was coloring.    
  
“This one—is my mommy, cause she’s gold, see?” She said, pointing to a haphazardly colored in cat in yellow crayon. “This one is aunty Bomb, cause she’s red.”   
  
“What about this one?” Munkustrap asked, pointing to another, smaller red cat on the page.   
  
“That’s me!” She squeaked. “I’m _little_ so I’m only a kitten! See, its red cause my hair is red!”   
  
“I do see it now.” Munkustrap smiled. “You really like cats, don’t you Jemima?”   
  
“I love them! They’re the best! I want my own kitty, but mommy said _no_.” Jemima explained, giving her mother an adorable side eye.    
  
“I didn’t say _no_ , I said when you’re a little older.” Demeter said, trying not to laugh at the look her daughter was giving her.   
  
“That’s basically the same thing.” She whispered loudly to Munkustrap. Munkustrap was less successful at hiding his amusement, covering his mouth to hold in a laugh.    
  
“I’m gonna make you a kitty!” Jemima decided, picking up her crayons. “You’re gonna be.... a pretty grey cat! Go away, don’t look until I’m done!”   
  
“Oh? Oh, very well,” Munkustrap replied, smiling as he stood up. “Let me know as soon as you’re done, okay?” Jemima nodded firmly, covering her coloring book with her entire body to hide her work. Munkustrap picked up his coffee, moving to sit beside Demeter.   
  
“I think this is going well.” he told her softly, watching Jemima color.   
  
“Me too,” She agreed. “I couldn’t believe how excited she got when you came over. I can tell she likes you—she only draws people she really likes as cats.”   
  
“I’m honored, then.” Munkustrap chuckled.   
  
The pair sat beside each other, drinking their coffee as Jemima drew. She was very focused on her work, Munkustrap noted, and when she was done, the little girl held up her picture with pride.   
  
“Ta-da!!”   
  
“Oh, I love it,” Munkustrap smiled, taking the picture. “This is wonderful Jemima, thank you.”   
  
“You’re welcome!” She beamed. “You can keep it if you want...!”   
  
“I would love to—But only if you sign it. All artists sign their work you know.” Jemima gasped, nodding firmly as she took the picture to sign her name.   
  
“I’m getting really good at writing my name, you know?” She said, carefully writing out each letter in her red crayon.   
  
“I see, you are quite good—Oh, thank you.” Munkustrap laughed when Jemima happy placed the picture on his lap.   
  
He adored her, he thought. She was a terribly cute child, very well behaved as well. She didn’t ask any questions as to why Munkustrap was suddenly around, and likewise did not seem to suspect that he and Demeter were a couple. They were careful not to do anything obvious in front of Jemima, but thankfully her having the attention span of a typical child allowed her to miss anything too obvious. Her knowing about Munkustrap made dates a little easier as well. If they wanted to have a quite night in, Munkustrap was able to come to Demeter’s home. She had worried that he would be bothered by Jemima wanting to be involved, but that couldn’t be further from the truth.   
  
Munkustrap won’t admit it, but Tugger had been right. He did kind of like playing house.    
  
The only downside was that they still had to come home early from their dates, due to Etcetera's curfew. It wasn’t the worst—but it made it hard to enjoy the rare moments of privacy they _did_ have, especially when Demeter kept checking her watch.   
  
“Can I talk to you about something?” Munkustrap said, baking cookies in Demeter’s kitchen. There was a bake sale at Jemima’s school that Demeter got volunteered for, so they were spending an afternoon baking for it. Although it was more accurate to say Munkustrap was doing most of the work--Demeter didn’t exactly have a talent in the kitchen he discovered. Her batch of cookies were still smoking in the trash.   
  
“A serious something?” She asked, eating some left-over cookie dough.   
  
“Not especially,” He said, pulling the cookie dough away from her. Demeter pouted at him.   
  
“Hey, you’re the one who has to bring 3 dozen cookies to this bake sale.” he reminded her.   
  
“I hate how I got roped into this.” She groaned, leaning on her hand in defeat. “Next time I pick her up from school, I’m not saying hello to _any_ of the PTA moms. They’re evil.”   
  
Munkustrap chuckled, taking one of the smaller cookies he made, handing it to her.   
  
“For your troubles.”   
  
“My hero,” She grinned, taking a bite into the cookie. “What were you going to say?”   
  
“Oh,” Munkustrap paused, setting his bowl of cookie dough mixture down. “I was wondering... had you considered hiring a new babysitter? Preferably someone who doesn’t have a curfew? Don’t get me wrong—Ecterea is lovely, but...”   
  
“Ahh...Yeah, I've thought about.” Demeter admitted, playing with a ring on her finger. “I wouldn’t mind getting someone else for when we go on dates, but I don’t know anyone else in town. Etcetera is in the neighbor and my sister knows her so...”   
  
Munkustrap nodded, understanding what she meant. He knew Demeter was very protective of her daughter and incredibly skeptical of people she did not know. He wasn’t fully sure why that was, to be frank.   
  
“.... If I maymake a suggestion?” Munkustrap spoke casually, going back to stirring the dough. “I may have someone in mind who could babysit.”   
  
“I’m not letting your brother watch Jemima,” Demeter said quickly, brows furrowed.   
  
“What? Oh God no—No.” Munkustrap shook his head firmly. “No, no. Jemma would be the one watching him, if that were to happen.”   
  
Demeter laughed softly, leaning back in her seat with crossed arms.   
  
“Who did you have in mind then?”   
  
“Well,” Munkustrap said carefully. “He is a student of mine—Old enough to not have a curfew, extremely responsible, hard-working, great with kids as well\--”   
  
“Munkustrap,” Demeter started, already looking skeptical. “I don’t know—I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I don’t even know this kid. I really don’t want to leave her with someone I don’t know.”   
  
“I completely understand,” He said quickly. “And I’m not trying to over-step any lines, I just... Really want to spend more time with you.”   
  
Demeter’s frown broke into a small smile, which she tried to hide behind a cookie.   
  
“...I know what you mean,” She said softly. “And...I’m sure this kid is nice, I just—I don’t _know_ him.”   
  
“What if you met him?” He asked, having put the bowl down to stand beside Demeter. “You can meet him and decide if you like him. If you don’t, I’ll never make a personalrecommendation again.”   
  
Demeter remained skeptical, her brows tightly knitted together as she looked at Munkustrap, mouth pressed into a fine line. The tenseness on her lips loosened after a moment of thought. She slid her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.   
  
“...I’ll meet him.” She told him. “But if he does anything I don’t like--”   
  
“Then you don’t use him.” Munkustrap grinned, kissing her cheek. “I’ll let him know--I’ll even be there! I’ll give him your address--”   
  
“Oh,” Demeter spoke up, shifting in her seat. “Actually...if it’s all the same to you.... Could we do it somewhere else? I don’t want someone I don’t know at my house, knowing where I live...”   
  
That wasn’t surprising, he thought. It was ages before Demeter allowed Munkustrap to even drive her to her home.   
  
“That’s fine,” he told her. “We can do it at my house. Is that alright?”   
  
“Your house would be great,” Demeter nodded. ”What’s this kids name?”   
  
“Mistoffelees. Quaxo Mistoffelees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full intended to write more for this chapter but once i hit a certain amount of pages it makes my writing program go nuts and slow lol until next time baby


End file.
